Dividing a workpiece into a number of equal parts is usually done by placing a ruler askew on the workpiece and eyeballing pencil locations against the inch marks. Measuring devices equipped with holes for inserting a pencil or other marking tool to mark the correct position on the workpiece have also been used. For instance, diamond shaped as well as circular holes have been used in framing squares. More recently, holes have been used in the Veritas.RTM. Sliding Square and in Incra.RTM. brand perforated measuring tools. The difficulty, however, in correctly positioning the ruler or other measuring instrument and holding it in place leads to marking errors that jeopardize the accuracy of the division.